Curious
by siriuslyitskate
Summary: Sirius approaches Remus in the dorm one day and snogging ensues. ONESHOT RL/SB SLASH M Just in case ;


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter stuffs ... except a Marauder's Map, and various action figures, teeshirts, and posters ... xD I'm and uber Potterhead ;D

* * *

  
Remus was sitting on his bed in the sixth year boys dormitory, indulging himself in the very Remuslike activity of reading a book and eating a bar of Honeyduke's finest chocolate bars.

It was late afternoon on a beautiful, sunny Saturday in April and if they hadn't known the boy any better, James, Peter, and Sirius wouldn't have understood why Remus would rather be cooped up inside with a book than outside in the fresh, spring air pranking innocent first and second years. And if Remus hadn't known Sirius any better, he would have been surprised when the raven-haired boy trudged back into the dorm, claiming boredom and flopped himself at the foot of Remus' bed.

"You weren't even outside for half an hour, Padfoot," Remus commented as he set his book aside and reclined against the pillows. "You can't possibly be bored."

"Prongs and Wormtail are boring," Sirius whined, rolling onto his stomach to face Remus. "All Prongs does is talk about Evans and Wormtail just sits there orgasming over every word that falls out of his idol's mouth," Sirius said bitterly. Remus snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Now there's a mental image I could have gone without."

"You know it's true," Sirius moped, burying his face in his arms.

"If the only reason you came up here is to complain, I'm going back to reading," Remus told his friend as he picked up his book. "I'm sure you can find some bird downstairs who will, how did you put it? 'Orgasm over their idol's every word.'" Remus mentally cursed himself for the bitter tone his voice had taken and buried his nose in the book.

Sirius lifted his head to eye Remus before speaking. "Was that jealousy in your voice just now, Moony dearest?" he grinned. Remus pushed his nose closer to the pages as he felt heat creeping up his cheeks.

Taking the lycan's silence as a confirmation, Sirius lifted himself to a crouching position and crawled towards his friend. Remus' breath hitched as Sirius took the book from his hands and smirked in a highly seductive manner.

"You're much prettier than any of those girls," Sirius whispered.

"Padfoot, knock it off," Remus murmured, doubting Sirius would even hear his halfhearted plea.

"No, really, Moony. You're gorgeous." Remus blushed violently and tried pushing the slightly larger boy away from him. Sirius grasped Remus' wrists and tried to look into his golden eyes. "And I think I rather fancy you …"

"Sirius, stop it!" Remus cried, wrenching himself free of Sirius' grasp. He leapt off the bed and glared at Sirius. "You promised me you were okay with me liking you! You promised me things wouldn't be awkward and that you wouldn't make fun of me!"

"And I've kept those promises," Sirius said softly as he sat up. "That was three months ago, have I ever once made things awkward between us or made fun of you since then?"

"You are right now," Remus whispered, hating himself for the way his eyes stung with the threat of tears.

"No, I'm not," Sirius stood up and approached Remus. "I'm being one hundred percent honest. I fancy you. It took me ages to figure it out, but I know now," he murmured, raising a hand to cup Remus' cheek.

Remus closed his eyes, praying he wouldn't cry, and remained silent, still unsure of whether or not this was some elaborate prank Sirius had designed to break his heart. All these thoughts vanished when he felt a pair of soft, warm lips press shyly against his own. Remus' eyes shot open in surprise.

After a moment, Sirius pulled back slowly and smiled crookedly at his best friend. His face was flushed and his grey eyes were darkened.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked softly. Remus' only response was a strangled noise as he grabbed Sirius by the collar of his shirt and crushed their lips together.

The boys fell back onto Remus' bed without breaking contact. Sirius slipped his leg between Remus' and smirked at the moan he drew from the boy. He broke the kiss and moved his head to kiss Remus' neck.

"Sirius," Remus gasped, clutching the dark-haired boy's back. Sirius planted a soft kiss on Remus' lips, then nuzzled his neck as he settled himself next to the golden-haired boy. Their breathing came out ragged as they tried to recover from their snog. Finally, Sirius sighed contentedly and snuggled close to his … friend? Lover?

"So …" Sirius murmured. Remus smiled and ran his fingers through Sirius' dark locks.

"So?" Sirius lifted his head and his eyes locked with Remus'.

"What does this make us?" Remus shrugged.

"I dunno."

"I do really like you …"

"Clearly," Remus smirked. Sirius playfully cuffed him in the head.

"I want to be your boyfriend."

"And I really want to be yours …" Sirius lowered his lips to Remus briefly.

"Padfoot! Moony! You'll never believe- WHAT THE HELL?!" Sirius yelped as Remus' head collided with his own and jumped backwards, tumbling off the bed. Remus covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. "Were you two just _snogging_?" James cried.

"Yes, we were, until you rudely interrupted us," Sirius snapped.

"Well I was coming to tell you -" James was cut off by the pillow Sirius had thrown hitting him squarely in the face. "Oi!"

"That's what you get, git!"

"You little -!" James grabbed the pillow and launched himself at Sirius. Soon feathers were flying around the room, Sirius and James were shouting profanities at each other, and Remus had returned to his book.

The sun was starting to set and Remus smiled to himself as James fled from the room and Sirius planted a sloppy kiss on Remus' cheek, promising to come back soon and pick up where they had left off.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked as he nearly avoided being trampled by the two brunettes.

"Just the normal stuff," Remus grinned and bit into his chocolate bar.

* * *

A/N: So I was listening to Navigate Me by Cute is What We Aim For and I thought this up. This was just a few minutes ago. So it's probably rubbish. Sorry xD


End file.
